Master Mosquito
Master Mosquito is the hidden true main antagonist of the 2013 animated television series, BeeZ. Role Under the outspoken and vocal guise of his late mother, Charlie occasionally manipulates the humans that the sudden, massive stockpile of honey has put every bee out of a job, including the vitally important Pollen Jocks. As a result, without anything to pollinate them, all of the world's plant life slowly begins to die out. Master Mosquito is first seen, assuming his ghostly main form, singing the song "Toxic Love", before going to the roof to oversee progress as he laughs maniacally. Sometime later, upon reaching the beehive after having successfully banned the humans from stealing honey from bees ever again, Master Mosquito reveals himself. However, Master Mosquito revealed his true colors by locking both Megan and Michael in the chest and admitting to Charlie that he murdered Gloria out of prejudice against black people, prompting an offended Jim to declare that he will report Gloria's crime to the rights belongs to honey. Anticipating this, Master Mosquito gets Charlie and the honey to be thrown out from the mansion before having it enchanted so that Charlie will be killed and can never get back. Meanwhile, Gloria and the bees is confronted by Big Bear, who attacks the beehive, but she runs away in terror. The Blood Brother Leader begins to doubt that the bees is the longer threat, but Master Mosquito assures him that the beehive is not their nest, and tells the Blood Brothers to prepare Gloria for his long awaited wedding. As it turns out, Master Mosquito is planning to kill all the humans and steals their blood, so he blackmails Big Bear into agreeing to the marriage by threatening to harm the honey factory. Days later, Master Mosquito takes over the beehive with his iron fist, during his reign, also takes on the role as the royal priest and puts iocane powder into the ceremonial wine in order to kill Gloria once he will release Big Bear into the city. However, Charlie leads the other bugs to break into the beehive's conservatory (with the help from Leota) and rescue his friends before showing Gloria's real letter to Master, revealing Master's true role behind the curse. At first, Master tries to deny this by calling Charlie a lunatic, but Edward (after seeing the letter) refuses to accept this by demanding Ramsley to tell the truth. Realizing that he is unable to cover his tracks further, Master finally admits his role in ending the "unacceptable" union because of his racism to steal the honey. With this revelation revealed, Master furiously betrayed Charlie for his actions of his company, but Charlie didn't care by saying that he spent all of his life living up to the Mosquito name and honor and that he will no longer bear of it due to Charlie's genuine love for Gloria. As such, Master Mosquito angrily condemns everyone to be sent to death, and attacks Charlie after sending his hench-mosquitos, unaware that Big Bear begins to attack the beehive, but when Master Mosquito tries to kill both Charlie and Gloria, he is killed by a flyswatter. Appearence Gallery Trivia Category:BeeZ characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Male characters Category:Those killed at the ending Category:Characters who kill